


A Weekend Together

by Trifoilum



Series: Texting Robert [9]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trifoilum/pseuds/Trifoilum
Summary: His boyfriend was good to hug, his skin so smooth; the scent of soap and shampoo blended together with the softness that was him to evoke bedroom stories and dreamless nights. And Robert got a whole weekend together to enjoy without needing to worry about the present or the future.That was more than enough.(just pure smut and fluff y'all. Also I'm currently reworking the first chapter, so expect some changes in the future.)





	A Weekend Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : While the non-smut chapters can be read as any gender, the smut chapters are (going to be written) from a perspective of Dadsona as a cis male (with some hints of past experience with other cis males which may or may not be Alex). Thank you for the understanding~
> 
> Also, this is daringly unbeta'ed. Clearly it was a mistake for this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wry smile. “Don’t underestimate how much I need this, Robert. I’m pretty damn selfish when I want to,” murmured the younger man back. Robert believed him. Even if he lied, the hunter wasn’t sure if there was anything else his boyfriend could take from him.
> 
> If there was, Robert would have offered it first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning : a little bit of intrusive, self-loathing thoughts. They were all stroked through.
> 
> ETA : 3/12/18 : Yep. Read this one again and...I'm still going to rework on it slowly.

The first thing Robert sensed was the empty space beside him, and he jolted completely, perfectly,  _violently_  awake.

~~_Abandoned_.~~

Shit. 

There was a bile creeping down his throat, so alien compared to his usual demons. His nerves were scraped raw. Nails started pressing on skin. The urge to yell arose; what came out was just a pained whimper. Without realizing it, he already gritted his teeth. Robert always associated his bad times with raiders, riding down the hill, massacring and robbing everything mercilessly until desolation swept across his head. This felt an endless fall into a gaping chasm, too shocked to make any kind of movement. 

How vast, how hollow, how lifeless.

A few slice of eternity passed way too slowly before the wiser part of him caught up, seething in Mary's voice, acidic yet sensible.  _Calm the fuck down, Smalls._ Robert finally exhaled his breath in shaky fragments before darting his eyes around his bedroom.

Pale rays of morning light pierced the gaps between the closed curtain. Someone had piled last night's clothes in the corner, taking a special care to hung his jeans on a hanger. That someone was also reading a novel,  _Three Body Problem_ , which was apparently not about demonic possession or polyamory. The hardcover sat on the bedside with a black charger cable slipping between the pages. A large white smartphone—featuring an absurdly excellent camera—laid beside the book alongside the bottle of lube he used last night. There were no days-old trash, no bottles of cheap beers and whiskeys. The air wasn't smelling of smoke, stale musk, and regret. 

All of this was his doing, but none of this were something he could do alone. Thank fuck everything was not a hallucination.  ~~Nobody left.~~  

Sweat had made his skin clammy. Traces of warmth beckoned from the space beside the older man, but hugging the empty pillow only brought a dull throb of disappointment. Too small, and the linen failed to make Robert relax the way his boyfriend’s skin usually did. Inhaling only managed to exacerbate his craving, made him groan in need. The torture persisted until the moment the back of his mind registered relaxed footsteps. Coming closer, ~~not leaving~~ , slowly creaking the door open and shut.

Wet and naked, the younger man relaxed his shoulders in a pleasant groan before patting himself absently with a towel. His movement was brisk and awkward as he stretched around, the angles atrocious, and still it was a feast Robert wouldn't dream of missing.  His nudity was laid bare under the cold rays of morning light and so were the love bites, red marks on the comforting landscape. There was zero tension, an unintentional poetry, the kind he'd make every now and then before snickering because _hey, accidental haiku_. That body was not the best and it may not be in Robert's top 10, but it had taken the hunter's dirtiness completely and thoroughly. That body would crumple when he clung to Robert, collapsing like how a wanderer would rest in an oasis. That body would arch itself taut in the heights of pleasure. The fact that  _Robert Fricking Small_  was the cause of all these hadn't failed to draw the softest smile on the hunter's face. He loved that body for reasons more than muscles and fat ratio. 

Absently, the damp red fabric was thrown into the pile of clothes. The younger man made a little yawn and stretched a bit before _finally_  noticing Robert’s admiring eyes, turning around. “Why are you up? It’s 5.15 in the morning.”

The question passed in a blur. Five fifteen. "What?”

“Why are you up?”  repeated the younger man, tilting his head. 

“Looking for you," muttered Robert as he sat up, bury his face into his hands from shame. 5.15. Fifteen past fucking five. ~~What a whiny little bitch he kept being.~~

"Are you alright?" Discreet movement, a soft thump on the edge, and a hand carefully tilted his head up. Of fucking course he would make that patient face, looking so calm ~~like he wasn't seeing a pathetic joke of a human being~~. “I was just taking an early shower," whispered the younger man.

"Yeah. Nothing."

"Okay. I’m here, whether you want to talk or not." There was a thoughtful pause before his boyfriend leaned in, pulled the blanket away and squirmed until he sat on Robert's lap, warm fingers holding his jaws. “If there is a problem, though, I do hope you can let me know."

Wrapping his legs around Robert's torso, the younger man moved forward to give a feather-light kiss, smelling of menthol. Their foreheads were touching, and it was warm. Soft. Everything was so soft it hurt. 

Once, that was a cause for alarm. Ever since the first day they met some parts of the hunter had been on high alert, anticipating threats where he could see it. This neighbor of his was an idealist of the most frustrating kind, almost altruistic if that ever existed, and Robert couldn't help anticipating for the other shoe to drop. Everyone always wanted something: if not sex, then drama. The thrill of the hunt. A romantic cliche of reforming the bad dad. His money. His organs. Whatever. It took quite a while to realize that this younger man just genuinely wanted to know _him_ , and fucking sorry, bud, but he'd rather have empty sex and drink himself to death. At least no more Josephs would haunt him ever again. ~~Loneliness wouldn't leave him at his weakest.~~

And yet he witnessed Robert's worst and weakest. Was hurt all the same and stuck around all the same. Waiting. Wanting him to be better more than he wanted him to be his. Flawed as the other man was—and this man was flawed—the softness had always been a gift, freely given to the broken man that was Robert Small. And truly the hunter was right of being wary, because now he felt like he could never get enough.  ~~Salvation for an unworthy sinner like him.~~

There were still lots of things to anticipate, but deception was no longer one of them. There was nothing to fear.

"Yeah. Waking up alone ain't that fun." Wrapping a pair of desperate arms around the slightly damp torso, Robert nuzzled into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Missed you," he murmured, bearing the secrecy and solemnity of a confession. Thank fuck no one could see his face. With every passing second the raiders in his mind scrambled to escape.

"Oh! Well. I'm here now," his boyfriend stated. "Can I help?"

Again, the words were neutral, lacking annoyance or pity or compassion for that matter. They just opened that emotional space to exist, to fail, to try again, and in all honesty Robert just needed that space.

"I say this bed needs to be messier," said the hunter half teasing before pressing a pleading pair of lips on open neck. He could smell vanilla and coconut.

Pregnant pause, a little squirm, and the silence was broken with a chortle. "Wow. So this is not messy enough for you. Slob," deadpanned the other man, grinning as he arched forward for more skinship. Robert grunted. "I'll raise. How about spending all weekend here, just the two of us with Betsy? No neighbors or obligations or distractions."

The tone was sweet and it did raise Robert's alarm, but his only reaction was to hold the other man tightly and smile at nothing. “You don’t have to,” he said.

“I don’t. I want to,”

Widening his eyes, Robert smirked, slightly skeptic. His boyfriend had a life beyond him. "Shit, never pegged you for the thirsty one. I wonder how many times we can cum.”

“Please don’t bet on that one." The younger man grinned even wider and buried his face into Robert’s neck, inhaling deeply; each one longer than the last, each exhale more satisfied than the last. "But I think you're getting the general idea."

Dawning realization made the hunter laugh, only to realize his own voice was getting heavy and ragged. “You are not offering this just to make me feel better,” he murmured.

A wry smile. “Don’t underestimate how much I need this, Robert. I’m pretty damn selfish when I want to,” murmured the younger man back. Robert believed him. Even if he lied, the hunter wasn’t sure if there was anything else his boyfriend could take from him.

If there was, Robert would have offered it first.

Leaning forward, the hunter ghosted his lips over bare skin, subtly brushing his facial hair until the man on his lap began to squirm. He ignored his achingly hard cock and its desire to meet the younger man’s lips with his own, instead blowing a warm tickling breath on the other’s ear. Chapped lips brushed over the neck, following its natural curve while careful fingers traced the slopes and ridges of the musculatures. Fuck, he smelled— delectable; irresistible. 

His boyfriend tensed for a moment. A pair of trembling hands clung on his shoulders before moving down, wandering over Robert's wide back and strong arms, moving to the front and brushing the hairy torso with careful fascination. "Is this a yes?"

Robert studied the face in front of him— wide dilated eyes, slightly parted lips, a neutral expression that made him look less like an innocent angel and more like a disheveled professor—and closed his eyes. "No, but it's absolutely a hell yes." 

With a quick move, he immediately pinched a nipple, chuckling at the undignified gasp. His other hand moved down into into his boyfriend’s ass, seizing the moment to grab a handful. Robert kept himself from putting any force—from pressing nails onto supple flesh—and focusing instead on keeping the man above him close and steady. Still the sight was undeniable; his boyfriend’s breathing started to fragment and his cock had quickly turned impatient and leaking. The organ followed wherever his boyfriend swayed, rubbing the stickiness all over the hunter. The movement inflamed him, made the older man growl in hunger, not just for the flesh but also for the softness granted to him.

“I want you,” whispered Robert. In the back of his consciousness, he noted how the bed started to creak. “What do you want from me, babe?”

The reply he got was long-winded, but the voice was firm. “Want more. Want you. Your hands, your body, your cock, your hands, your mouth. Just— you.”

Those words filled the space in Robert’s heart with the desire to mark his mate and he pulled the man on his laps until they dropped into the bed to grind their entire body together. He arched his head, letting a sharp laugh before his lips was parted in a series of chasing kisses, slipping his tongue into the other’s throat as his hand possessively held the back of his boyfriend’s head. Both of them were content savoring the skin-on-skin contact for a few delirious minutes.

Robert’s pressed his nails on the younger man’s hip. Desperate hands held Robert's face, fingers feeling along the stubble on his jaw as it kept rubbing against the other man’s face.

No longer would Robert fight this softness.

They made out until wet lips started heading down in a trail of wet kisses. The man above him crawled backwards over his chest, torso, belly button, hips, spreading kisses all over and brushing his hands over the hairy spots until he arrived at the prized cock. He dived without warning, making the hunter’s body arch upwards, letting a loud powerful moan. Fingers and toes curled on the bed sheet to resist the urge to hold his boyfriend’s head and shove his cock inside.

"Oh, fuck," breathed Robert, heart essentially playing drums. "Yeah, finally. Fuck, that’s good."

“I’d love to know what you sound like if  _that_  wasn’t good for you,” snickered the younger man.

“Ever watched The Flintstones? That’s what I gonna howl,” countered the hunter as he took a deep breath.

“Stop. One Fred impersonation and I’m done.”

“Shutting my mouth,” hummed Robert as he grabbed the scattered pillows to support his head, watching the show with a predator’s grin.

Careful hands nudged his legs to open and reveal his cock further. Slowly, the younger man started stroking the organ, coating the entire shaft with precum and what Robert later realized was drool. One hand traced the veins around the shaft while the other massaged the hunter’s thighs, feeling the strong legs up and down.

“Look at me,” urged Robert, and his boyfriend did, locking their eyes together. Nowhere did he find shame or anything implying a lack of enthusiasm there. Pride and the beginning of ecstasy began washing over Robert.

Then the younger man started kissing the tip a few times. “Here goes,” he said before relaxing his throat. Steadily he swallowed the shaft inch by inch, fingers holding the cock still.

Robert couldn’t breathe; the air inside his lungs were stolen by the devil sucking his hard organ, mouth pursed tight around the shaft. He flashed a predatory grin, _a good job, prey, now you’re mine_ , barely resisting the urge to fuck the willing throat, knowing that there was still some resistance from the torturous tremor inside the throat.

“Tell me when I can move,” he panted, heaving like the Dover Ghost just chased him. An interrupting finger was raised;  _wait_ , and Robert had to. Gag reflex is a bitch, despite the fact that the hunter could feel the back of his boyfriend’s throat nudging his cock.

Robert liked this sight.

He liked watching his boyfriend give oral. He liked watching most people give oral. He got off watching whoever they were, kneeling and worshipping his cock; sometimes with awe and (not a slight bit of) fear, sometimes with wonder, sometimes with enthusiasm. And when their hands wandered around his hairy body and feeling his muscles? Why, he loved those.

(Modesty was never Robert’s strongest aspect; or his twentieth for that matter.)

But the rest was purely on this man; neither the Madonna nor the whore but better than both, braver than both. So regardless of how shaky his breath had become, Robert waited, watching the man swallow more than half of the organ and keep going like a champion, massaging his balls and feeling the rest of his body. He hummed with satisfaction and forced Robert to whimper from the vibration. Everything was swallowed, his boyfriend’s lips were brushing on his pubes and there was triumph in his eyes like he just won the fucking Olympics.

And Robert wanted to return the gesture to him. More than simply getting him off; the hunter wanted to make this man feel the same pleasure he received, if not more; make his boyfriend feel welcomed, worshipped.

Robert wanted him to stay.

The older man knew his boyfriend was smiling from the crinkle on his eyes. And the urge to kiss him became too much to withstand. So with trembling hands he caressed his boyfriend’s head. “Get up, babe.”

The younger man did, pulling off with a loud pop, and pressed his warm lips again. “You look absolutely breathtaking, babe,” said Robert, tasting himself and feeling proud about it, knowing some part of him was inside his boyfriend, knowing more would be there when they were done.

The younger man playfully curled a finger around his chest hair. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Another kiss. “Say my name,” grumbled Robert, pressing his hips against the younger man. “I want to hear your slutty voice calling my name.”

A pause, and Robert should really knew better because what came out next was nothing short than telenovela. “Oh, Bobert Small! Ravish my body! Make me _yours_!”

“You fucker!” yelled Robert, biting his boyfriend’s cheek, but he was laughing, feeling way more alive than sex had ever made him feel.

“Do I deserve a punishment, Mr. Small? Am I being a bad dad?” said the other man with a twinkle in his eyes, gasping when a rough hand slapped his bottom.

“Yes you are, buddy,” replied Robert, feeling like the cat that had gotten the canary and grinning like one. “Now, turn around. I wanna suck you. Also, finger me.”

“Are you…sure? That doesn’t sound like a punishment.”

“Think again. Now you have to work to cum, babe. And now I also get to play with you.” Robert nudged his nose against his boyfriend’s. “Win-win.”

The younger man pondered the idea. “Two fingers?”

“Three. Can I eat your ass?” 

“No.”  
  
“Killjoy.”

“Shame me all you like, still no.”

“Fair.” Robert instinctively reached for the bottle of lube beside the novel. A little bit of fudging around and his boyfriend’s cock was jutting above him, hot and hard in his hand. Meanwhile two lubed fingers smeared themselves around the puckered ring. To the hunter’s delight, they slid in quickly. “Look at it accepting my fingers with so little resistance. I really did you good, huh?” teased Robert, not without awe.

“Live and learn, Robert.” His boyfriend shivered. A soft pop and Robert felt his ass being spread wider as a cold wetness pressed around the rim. Only one finger attempted to probe his channel and judging from the way he winced from the intrusion, it was done for a reason. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

A single droplet was hanging down from the tip and Robert’s finger caught the precum, smearing it back to the source with just a little bit of pressure. He received a gasp for his efforts.

With a grunt the hunter started licking the cock above him, taking his time stroking and licking and kissing. The slit tasted salty and the head pushed back against his tongue like it was trying to kiss him. His hands alternated between stroking the shaft and fingering the hole, thrusting in and out into the channel to recreate his usual pace. 

His boyfriend was the total opposite. He moved slowly, using two fingers long after it had stopped feeling uncomfortable. Sometimes he would start scissoring; other times, much to Robert’s chagrin, he would stop everything to pour more lube into the fingers.  

The hunter chose to trust his boyfriend’s experience in bottoming. Right now his objectives were something else.

One was the way his boyfriend started swaying in response to Robert’s digits, wiggling his hips while flexing and contracting the asshole like it was trying to swallow them whole.

Two was for the man to start sucking him again and Robert groaned when he finally did. His boyfriend would swallow about half of the full length before drawing back. A second of stillness later and he would descend again, this time lapping the slit in search for the salty liquid. A few cycles in, Robert started giving a slight thrust into the welcoming throat.

Three was easy enough; for Robert to start sucking his boyfriend. Keeping his pace and preventing his boyfriend to cum early while also keeping himself from ejaculating early, though? A bit difficult.

Four was for him to—

“Mmmh!”

 _Found it_.

With a muffled moan, the younger man buried his cock deep inside Robert’s throat, shooting copious precum into his willing throat. He writhed and squirmed as the older man zeroed his focus on massaging the gland.

The intruder inside his own channel increased in size. Wandering fingers curled as they poked gently around the area, stretching his entrance wider than anything else had been so far. It felt fuller. And while the angle was slightly weird it felt like it was more…  _more_. So much more that Robert began to believe he could accept a larger object inside.

The fingers teased his channel until—“Fuck!” His back arched taut like a bow, pushing his cock onto his boyfriend’s face, thrusting the organ deeper and deeper into the welcoming throat as Robert breathed in few suppressed gasps.

“Motherfuck—gah. Fuck. That’s— That’s good,” grunted the hunter.

His boyfriend hummed as a reply, making Robert shudder and curse delightfully with the vibration around his organ.

Hips were rocking alongside the fingers. Time had ceased to move and now it was just the two of them, together in his bed, pleasuring each other. They maintained the pace, speeding up and slowing down as much as needed to make each other feeling as good as possible.

Robert was panting; his eyes were closed and his jaw was slack as it took the wild pounding over and over again. Saltiness filled his mouth. His own fingers mercilessly rubbed the other man’s prostrate, making the man above him lose his mind and that, in turn, made Robert buck wildly into his boyfriend’s mouth.  

“I’m close,” Robert said between breaths.

“Me too,” the other man replied. “Don’t stop.”

And neither did. Some parts of Robert were concerned he was too distracted by his own pleasure to properly service his boyfriend, so he increased the efforts, sweating profusely as he did yet beaming anyway when the younger man whimpered so weakly on top of Robert, arching his back and squirming with every movements he made, every thrusts he gave. If none of the mouth were occupied, they would probably call each other’s name together with words like  _fuck_  and  _more_  and  _keep going._

As it was, they just kept moving, until to Robert’s dismay the cock was abruptly pulled from his mouth before his boyfriend’s body tightened. He came first with a frantic whine, shooting a thick rope of cum on the older man’s chest. Robert opened his mouth as another shudder came, followed by two smaller spurts drenching his face and entering his mouth.

Something between the neediness in his voice and the taste of his cum pushed Robert over the edge, and his balls contracted, and he followed in a strained roar, pumping his seed straight into the other man’s throat.

For a while their heavy breathings were the only sound filling the room. With an exhausted sigh, the younger man slumped to the side, crawling until he was beside Robert. A careful finger wiped the traces of his ejaculation from Robert’s face. “So messy. I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“’s okay. I do like facials,” said Robert with a snicker. “Gives me a chance to do this.”

The hunter let the thumb collect the pearly cum from his face before pulling it to his mouth, sucking the digit and the cum. He enjoyed watching the flustered man becoming even redder, and he could already foresee that the next session of lovemaking would happen very soon.

When it was done, Robert was pulled closer until he was resting his head on the other’s chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath. Heartbeat filled his ears with the presence of another.

They traded kisses, bearing zero complaints about tasting themselves; short ones as celebrations, longer ones as promises. The hunter could feel his face smiling wide and he saw his boyfriend smiling as wide if not wider and Robert could feel his face stretching a little bit more.

No longer did Robert feel lifeless.

Careful hands stroked his soggy hair. "You know…I do love seeing you smile,” remarked the younger man.

“It’s you.” Robert wrapped his fingers around the other man’s.  His eyes began to close again. “My face hurts and the smoking gun’s in your hands, buddy.”

“I plead guilty,” purred the other man before he snorted. “Holy crap I was about to say this clichéd innuendo and I just  _can’t_ , Bobert.”

“Well, we got all weekend to practice,” said Robert, nibbling a nipple. “And don’t you think I’m letting that Bobert slip by. Oh yes, There will be punishment, buddy,”

“Please make it a sexy kind of punishment,” groaned the younger man.

A little laugh; then Robert closed his eyes.

Emotions filled and filled his broken heart until they overflowed in words of adoration; more nervewracking than Scorsese's best works, so different from the sweet nothings he used to say.

Honesty was dangerous. He could be hurt; rejected. Worse, taken advantage of.

But his boyfriend was safe. Soft.

And so Robert tried to be honest.

"I love how gentle you are in the morning," murmured Robert. "Anyone else I would suspect; but you, I accept everything from you." 

“I don’t think I’m anywhere near gentle just now,” replied the younger man in that gentleness of his, yet also firmly, “but thank you.”

It was honestly a pity to have those kissable lips left idle so long, so Robert turned around and lazily closed his own lips around him. "We have a while until pills time. Sleep,” grumbled Robert. His boyfriend cradled him, and for once the hunter couldn’t care less about drooling.

Robert never imagined he would unearth a mirror in the form of this new neighbor. Tragedies so similar his yet treated so differently, the contrast in the reflection was cruel. _He_  loved and cared for his daughter.  _He_  treated everyone kindly.  _He_  was dependable without being obedient or dutiful. 

And yet, _He_ chose to stay. _He_  asked nothing and wanted nothing from him except recovery. 

His boyfriend was good to hug, his skin so smooth; the scent of soap and shampoo blended together with the softness that was him to evoke bedroom stories and dreamless nights. And Robert got a whole weekend together to enjoy without needing to worry about the present or the future.

That was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Still training to write smut. It...helps to teach me writing actions. 
> 
> There will be other chapters, yes, and I think some of them will be written in Dadsona's PoV
> 
> Kudos, comments and critiques are welcomed!


End file.
